The typical use of a motion transducer is in a gas module of the kind shown in European Patent Application No. 91 306159.4 (Publication No. 0473264). In that application a slam-shut valve is shown which is connected by a cable to a re-set shaft carrying a handle. The transducer finds application in measuring the axial displacement of that handle during closure of the slam-shut valve.